<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheesecake Solves All Problems by Squidsy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624383">Cheesecake Solves All Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24'>Squidsy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cheesecake, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Golden Girls References, M/M, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a nightmare from the bookshop, and Aziraphale was forced to watch a certain show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheesecake Solves All Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was happening again, "No no please dont do this to him again dont take his shop again mother stop this" Crowley pleaded with the fire surrounding him. He fell to his knees and sobbed he couldn't do this again he couldn't-</p><p>"Did you really think we wouldn't know, its been 6000 years Crowley. You two aren't the only angel and demon who can talk. Me and Beelzebub had you two pegged from the start just been waiting for the right time to, thwart you. Burn the shop in comes the demon looking for the angel who lost his way, I kill demon. Angel sees dead demon surrounded in crisp books. Angel is heartbroken. Angel goes away. I suppose you could call it Ineffable?" Gabriel stood over the demon  "shame we never got to know each other Crowley you really seemed interesting with those silly shades. Well no use fooling around I'm a busy guy with all this Not-pocalpse. bye-bye" Gabriel waved goodbye as the fire crackled around Crowley's  entire self.</p><p>"Crowley? Crowley get up! Come on my dear wake up." Aziraphale spoke from a distance corner in the fire. </p><p>---</p><p>Crowley shot out from his covers taking in far too much of the useless oxygen. A familiar presence was rubbing circles on his back. Angel. Crowley turned and hugged Aziraphale tightly and Aziraphale hugged equally tight back. "Deary me what was that about my boy" he said taking off his reading glasses not parting from Crowley. The demon simply whimpered in response. The Angel rubbed circles on the demons back as he sobbed into his chest.</p><p>The two held each other closely for an unknown amount of time because time is all relative to beings who have been here 6000 years.</p><p>"Hey Crowley, as much as I love this I would like to get you something if you would be so kind as to detach." Zira said once the crying  had become sniffles.  Crowley slowly parted from the angel, " You have 5 minutes Angel." he said sternly with a far different expression. "I only need 3" Aziraphale said with a quick kiss to Crowley's forehead before leaving the room his Pajamas flowing in the wind softly.</p><p>~2 minutes and 56 seconds later~ </p><p>"That was longer then 3 minutes angel" Crowley says sitting cross legged on their bed. The angel in question sat across Crowley with a plate that had a tartan handkerchief  covering the food on the dish.  "Well does this make up for it?" he spoke as he revealed a cheesecake on the plate with two forks. Crowley was speechless. Aziraphale settled and grabbed one of the forks from the plate " Now I believe The Girls said this could solve most every issue at least according to that show you fell you must you watch all the time. If I remember one must reminisce over the cheesecake and have dramatic flashbacks throughout speeches until a conclusion is reached or the cake is complete is this true?." Crowley simply nods in response</p><p>The first slices were indulged over a discussion involving whatever book Aziraphale was reading before the dream woke Crowley. Something about a old salesman who realized he was wasting his life away and when he tired to live vicariously through his sons they were also failures. Zira quickly understood the exactness of the sadness in the tale and changed topics. The second slices were eaten whilst talking over the debate on whether any of those killed in the Salem witch trial were actually witches or not. Only two of them were very bad ones, but still witches. Aziraphale ate his third slice while Crowley talked about him and Anathema's most recent shopping trip, complete with photos. Thrift shopping wasn't his strong suit but the young witch offered an interesting set of dialogue that was entertaining to say the least.</p><p>"Well I guess I should tell you, now that we have eaten over half this cake." Crowley then Inhaled deeply and held it for longer then a human physically could, and exhaled. Crowley then spoke "It was the fires again. Bookshop whole big flames, but Gabriel was there said he was gonna... Romeo and Juliet us kinda". Aziraphale grabbed his hand and just held on while Crowley spoke. The demon then chuckled dryly "Always hated the dramas, just cause trouble."</p><p>Zira then miracled the cheesecake back in the fridge and shifted so that he and Crowley were cuddled up against the headboard.  "Well, how about a comedy then my dear." the angel said as he snapped his fingers causing the TV to spur to life.</p><p>'Thank you for being a friend" it played softly as the demon attached to his angel. "Who told you about this show angel?" Crowley asked </p><p>"Crowley, you didn't shut up about it, she know how you reacted when Bea Arthur passed on.Now I know I'm not one for American Sitcoms but you love it so I had to see what the fuss was about." Zira said with an arm wrapped around Crowley. The words of sincerity punctured Crowley's stomach, causing him to squeeze tighter. Aziraphale didn't mind one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>